Micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) is the technology of very small mechanical devices driven by electricity. It merges at the nano-scale into nanoelectromechanical systems (NEMS) and nanotechnology. MEMS are also referred to as micromachines (in Japan), or micro systems technology—MST (in Europe). MEMS are separate and distinct from the hypothetical vision of molecular nanotechnology or molecular electronics. MEMS are made up of components between 1 to 100 micrometers in size (i.e. 0.001 to 0.1 mm), and MEMS devices generally range in size from 20 micrometer to a millimeter.
MEMS have been applied in many products, as a display module. The conventional micro electro mechanical display module comprises a light source and a micro electro mechanical display panel. The light source provides a red light, when the micro electro mechanical display panel displays a red picture. The light source provides a green light, when the micro electro mechanical display panel displays a green picture. The light source provides a blue light, when the micro electro mechanical display panel displays a blue picture. The conventional micro electro mechanical display module can provide the colorful image through displaying the red picture, the green picture and the blue picture in a short time. However, when the observer moves, the color breakup of the conventional micro electro mechanical display module may be sensed by the observer. Moreover, a light reflected by the metal line of the micro electro mechanical display panel causes a bad performance of the conventional micro electro mechanical display module.